


Mass

by Arcticmist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Light Angst, Medical Procedures, One Shot, Post-I Want to Believe, Pre-Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcticmist/pseuds/Arcticmist
Summary: A lump is discovered in Scully's breast.  Is it cancerous?  How will she and Mulder move foreword from this point?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Please refer to the end of this story for medical notes. Also, these events take place between I Want to Believe and Season 10. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. I haven’t heard of anyone being sued for fanfiction in a long time, but I don’t want to be sued.

       Mulder noticed the lump first.  As he lay in bed with arms wrapped around Scully, he felt something unusual when he moved his arm.  Something inside Scully’s breast moved independently.  Was he imagining things?  He gently repositioned his arm.  No, there was definitely something there.

       “Scully,” he whispered while gently shaking her.  “Scully, you have to wake up.”

       “What?”  Scully mumbled groggily.  “Mulder, it’s too early…”

       “It’s important, Scully,” Mulder stated.

        Sensing the urgency in her partner’s voice, Scully propped herself up.  “Mulder,” she spoke, “What’s wrong?”

       “I felt a lump in your left breast,” Mulder told her.  His mind swarmed with fear.  Was it cancer?  He had almost lost her to cancer once.  Of course, it would be their luck for Scully to develop two separate forms of cancer over a decade apart. 

       Alarmed, Scully jolted out of bed.  She rushed into the bathroom, slipping off her pajama top.  The red-haired woman took a deep breath as she began to press her breasts.  Then, she felt it. 

       The lump was rather large.  As she moved her fingers over it, the mass moved too.  From what she could tell, the abnormality rested behind her milk ducts.  Scanning her memory from medical school, Scully realized these were good signs.

       “It’s probably not cancer,” Scully said to no one in particular. 

       Hearing her voice, Mulder walked into the bathroom.  “So, what’s the verdict, doc?”  He tried to add humor to his question, but fear prevented him. 

       “From what I can tell, it’s most likely a cyst or a benign tumor,” Scully explained.  “Breast cancer tumors typically cannot be moved, and I think the placement is off.  I’m going to call my OBGYN and schedule an appointment.”

       “So, it’s not cancer?”  Mulder inquired.

       “Most likely not, but that is still a possibility.  I’ll need an ultrasound and a biopsy to know for sure,” Scully told him.

       “Should you call off work today?”

       “No, I’m not currently ill.  Plus, it’ll be a few days before they can get me in.  They schedule the most urgent cases first.  Today is Friday, and I have never heard of a breast ultrasound scheduled on a weekend.”

       Mulder inquired, “Are you scared?”

       “No,” Scully lied as she shoved her doubts aside.  “I’ll be okay.”

       As Scully predicted, the ultrasound could not be scheduled until Monday.  Afterwards, Mulder and Scully sat in an office waiting to receive the results.  Mulder’s arm was draped around Scully as they both looked at a magazine.

       “Mulder,” Scully whispered, “Are you alright?”

       “I’m just nervous.  The last thing you deserve is to suffer.  It would break me to see that.”

       “It’s not cancer.”

       “You told me that you don’t know for sure.”

       “I don’t think it’s cancerous.  The only thing keeping me sane right now is denying that possibility.”

       “Could they tell you anything for certain during the ultrasound?”

       “Well, it’s definitely not as cyst.”

       “So, it’s a tumor then?”  Mulder asked, worried.

       “Yes, but likely a benign one,” Scully responded. 

       “I hope you’re right.”

        Scully sighed, “I’m terrified, Mulder.  Honestly, I’m just as scared as you are.  But we have to hope for the best.”

       “I can’t lose you,” Mulder whispered.

       “Dana Scully,” a nurse called, “Dr. McAdams is ready for you.”

       As they walked towards the room, Scully gripped Mulder’s hand.  Even as they sat down in separate chairs, they did not let go.

       Upon Scully’s confirmation of Mulder’s presence at the appointment, Dr. McAdams, a tall African American woman, brought up Scully’s ultrasound on the computer screen.

       “So, Dr. Scully,” The woman’s health professional began.  “I have good news for you.  This tumor is not cancerous.  As I’m sure you know, the mass’s maneuverability and location do not match the characteristics found in breast cancer patients.  Most likely, you have a fibroadenoma.  However, there’s a slim chance given the mass’s shape that this is a phyllodes.”

       Scully nodded, “I understand.”

       “Would you like me to explain the difference to your…”  McAdams broke off, unsure what to call Mulder.

       “Her partner,” Mulder stated.  Long ago, they both decided to call themselves partners.  Still it felt strange labeling their relationship as anything.  They were simply Mulder and Scully, their connection defying traditional definitions. 

       “That would be wonderful,” Scully answered. 

       “Okay.  Well, if this is a fibroadenoma, it has been growing for quite some time until recently when it hardened up.  A fibroadenoma usually shrinks on its own, but may have to be surgically removed depending on size and personal preference.  We see hundreds of fibroadenomas ever year in women of all ages, and developing one does not increase a patient’s risk of breast cancer,” McAdams explained. 

       Mulder nodded.

       “Now a phyllodes tumor,” the dark-hair woman continued, “Would have grown very recently.  These tumors are more severe, rare, and have to be removed surgically.  You see, they don’t stop growing, and, if left untreated for a few years, turn cancerous.  However, a patient’s risk of developing breast cancer does increase.”

       “Thank you,” Mulder responded, “So, how will we know?”

       “Well, the only way we can know for certain is through a biopsy.”

       A week later, Scully returned to the clinic for her biopsy.  She was numbed and aware of the procedure that would take place.  Still, she flinched as the needle entered her body.  As the tissue samples were collected, it emitted the sound of a stapler.

       Soon, Scully walked out to the waiting room where, to her surprise, she saw her mother.  Maggie Scully walked over to hug her daughter.  While Maggie initially developed a strained relationship with her younger daughter after William’s adoption, time healed most of the tension.

       “Mom, it’s great to see you,” Scully spoke, “but where’s Mulder?”

       Maggie smiled, “Oh, Fox had to run a few errands.  He asked me to come in case you finished before his return.”

       Scully thanked her mother as Mulder walked through the door.  Shortly thereafter, Mulder and Scully drove back to the unremarkable house. 

       “So, Scully,” Mulder spoke, “We should go out for dinner to celebrate.”

       “Celebrate what?”

       “Your health.  We’ll even go to that fancy Italian restaurant.”  Mulder offered. 

       “Let’s wait until we get the results first,” Scully sighed. 

       Several days later, a nurse called to tell them that Scully simply had a harmless fibroadenoma.  However, she would have to have minor surgery to remove the large mass.  But everything was going to be okay. 

       As they neared the end of their celebratory dinner, Mulder mentioned he had a surprise for Scully. 

       “What is it?”  Scully asked.

       “Well, you’ll have to wait and see.  I bought you something during the biopsy.”  Mulder responded.  He stood up, pulling Scully along with him.

       “Mulder, what on Earth?”

       “Dana Katherine Scully.  Recently, with your medical concerns, I have spent a lot of time reminding myself of how much I love you.  I couldn’t live a day without you.  I once told you that you’re my one in five billion.  Well, now there’s seven billion people, and you are still my one and only.  I know we’ve said that we don’t need this to define us.  But lately, well, I’ve wanted to find a new way to show you my love.”

       Mulder pulled out a small box as he bent down on one knee.  Scully gasped in disbelief as she saw the beautiful ring inside.

       “Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?”

       Scully gasped, her hand covering her mouth.  “Yes,” she whispered, embracing Mulder and kissing him.  Several onlookers clapped behind them.

       Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Medical Note: I am not a doctor. If you should find a mysterious lump on your breast (or any other part of your body for that matter) please schedule a doctor’s appointment immediately. I also want to stress the importance of routine breast examinations. Although breast cancer is uncommon in women under 40, fibroadenomas, cysts, and phyllodes tumors appear in all age groups. The information about breast tumors presented in this fanfic is factual as of the summer of 2016 and was taught to me by some doctors, nurses, and technicians when I had a rather large fibroadenoma in one of my breasts. I have since had the fibroadenoma removed and have made a successful recovery.
> 
> Scully’s condition in my story closely relates to my personal experience that inspired the story. Of course, not all the details of the story are the same. For example, I found my tumor in the shower and I wasn’t proposed at the end of the ordeal. The time I was proposed to… Well that’s a different story altogether, wonderful readers, about how I wasn’t willing to get married right after high school to a guy I only loved as a friend.


End file.
